


Rope Bunny

by Airie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Shibari, Teasing, Teenage Rebellion, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: While on her tour with the MEKA unit D.Va sneaks away with her friend Hanzo to have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

The army official continued his speech in front of the auditorium of youths. Hana stood in the back, sweating obscenely in her MEKA pilot suit. This was the last day of her enlistment tour with the Korean army. Weeks of stiff posing and giving rehearsed answers to questions she heard hundreds of times before were taking a toll on her. Though she knew well the pull she had with young Koreans, she was fed up with having her every move and word scrutinized by the army brass. Those old bastards were obsessed with maintaining her facade as their enlistment poster child! 

The official ended his tirade to polite, but measured applause. Hana stood forward to give her part of the speech. The spotlights were hurting her eyes, her suit felt too tight, she was hungry. She looked around the auditorium where around two hundred teens gathered to see her. Because, let's face it, no one would waste their Friday afternoon to listen to some army rep try and get them to join the military. They wanted to see D.Va - Korea's national treasure, war hero, pro-streamer and international celebrity. 

She noticed a girl in the back with face paint mimicking her own - magenta triangles on both cheeks resembling whiskers. Hana immediately liked the girl's boldness - shamelessly fangirling on such an official and boring occasion took some guts 

"Thanks for your support!" She spoke cheerfully into the microphone, going completely off-script. "I know not all of you plan a future with the army, and I want you to know that is okay. As long as you are a part of something and give your best, you are doing your part. Keep up the good work, I believe in you!" 

The wave of applause overpowered the army rep's angry scream. Hana struck a pose giving the audience a heart sign, then walked off the stage giving a peace sign, accompanied by the foaming rep. 

"Brilliant spin!" Hana's tour manager stepped in the moment they were out of earshot. "Don't you agree, Mr. Jeong?" She addressed the official, giving Hana her favorite bomber jacket. 

Hana smiled, putting the jacket on. She walked past the arguing two, leaving dealing with the enraged rep to her manager. She exited the building through the backdoor into an empty parking lot. Finally, she was alone.

"Now where is he…?" She wondered, reaching for her phone and bubblegum. She scrolled through her social media, nonchalantly blowing bubbles, knowing well she was being watched.

An arrow landed a few steps from her, lodging itself in the wooden backrest of a nearby bench. 

"Finally!" Hana huffed, sliding her phone back into her pocket. 

With a sharp pull she freed the arrow. A tiny ribbon was tied to the arrowhead with the words "alleyway" written in it. Twirling the arrow like a baton and humming a cheerful tune, Hana headed for the only alleyway within vicinity. Her date was waiting!

The alley was narrow and dark, the other end leading to a busy street. Aside from a trash bin (into which she spit her gum) there was no place to hide. And yet she knew someone was creeping up behind her.

"I know you're there!" She boasted, putting her fists on her hips. "You can't fool me!" 

"You would not be so confident if I was putting any effort to hide my presence." A voice replied.

"Hanzo!" D.Va turned around to greet the mystery man. "So mean!" She huffed, pointing the arrowhead at him.

He smiled, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He was dressed casual enough he could fool people into believing he was a tourist, maybe a travel vlogger. Though his bow and quiver fit more the image of an athlete. 

She rushed into his arms and bit into his lips, kissing greedily. Hanzo grunted, surprised by the sudden outburst of passion, but quickly took over embracing the girl tightly.

"Take me away from here!" Hana demanded, overtaken by excitement. "I want you. Now." 

"Such a spoiled girl," he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well? Are we going?” Hana stomped her foot, growing impatient. “You kept me waiting for far too long!” 

She gasped, being shoved into the wall by the throat, a surprised cry betrayed she was not expecting that. 

“I think we will stay here for a while.” Hanzo said sweetly, maintaining the steady grip on her throat. “You were the one to keep me waiting. I thought we agreed you’re going to slip away sooner.” He reminded, smelling her hair while his knee slipped between her legs. “I want you to get on your knees and make up for your behavior before I take you anywhere nice.” 

“You can’t be ser...” D.va tried to protest, but increasing pressure on her throat and knee going up against her pubic bone ended any opposition. She knew he would have no problem choking her out in this dingy alleyway and then carrying to his hideout... Kinky. 

“Get on your knees and apologize.” 

“U... uh-uh, ok.” Hana stuttered, getting dizzy. She gasped for air and coughed, freed from the oppressive grasp. Without much protest, she did what she was told, reaching to undo Hanzo’s pants. 

This was so nasty, she couldn’t believe she was about to give a blowjob next to a dumpster! Gravel was digging into her knees; her suit is going to have the tell-tale stains later. So gross... he better make this worth her time and... Shit, he was already hard! And were those...? 

“Piercings”? Whoa... nice!” She exclaimed, looking at his penis form all possible angles. He had three rows of parallel frenum piercings on the underside of his shaft. Damn, those are going to feel amazing in her pussy. “Haha... you’re hard for me already.” She teased with a smug look on her face. 

“You did keep me waiting.” Hanzo reminded, taking the cock in his hand and playfully slapping against her cheek. “I had to keep my thoughts occupied.” 

“Ooh, were you thinking about me?” Hana teased, puckering her cherry lips around his wet tip. 

“Hana? Hana??” Her manager called out somewhere nearby, causing them both to jerk and tense. “This is not funny! We have a schedule!” 

Hanzo cursed, moving closer to the wall for concealment, ramming his bedazzled cock down the girl’s throat in the process, the metal balls of his piercings scraping the back of her throat. Hana yelped in protest, having her mouth and throat filled so unexpectedly. Her nails dug into his hips, trying to push him away or steer to the side, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“She must have gone through that alley!” Another familiar voice called. “Come on, she can’t have gone far.” 

“Mr. Jeong” the manager sighed wearily, “she’d never go near a place smelling so foul. She must still be inside the building. Let’s go.” 

The manager’s stilettos clacked as the authority figures retreated, while Hana gagged and whimpered in protest, clawing at Hanzo’s sides, choking on saliva. 

“They’re gone.” He said after another agonizing moment and finally pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop. 

Spitting and coughing, Hana immediately pulled herself away, crawling on all fours to the side of the dumpster where she sat, bracing her back against it. 

“You think?!” she lashed out, shooting him a death glare through watery eyes, “What was that all about? You could have warned me!” 

“Would you rather they find us?” He asked unfazed, zipping up his pants. “I must say, I am impressed. You are... quick to adjust. But you need more discipline.” 

“Perverted old man.” She said, regaining her composure and sticking out her tongue. 

“I can leave you here and now if you don’t start behaving.” Hanzo threatened, heading out the alley. 

“You won’t.” She said confidently, catching up with him. “And I know you don’t want me to behave.” 

They exited the alley into a bust street. Hanzo took a right turn, walking briskly with Hana in tow. She bit her lip, realizing the brief face-fucking session got her wet; her suit was sticking to her dripping pussy. Hopefully, he wasn’t taking her too far. Aside from the dirty knees and soaked crotch, she could use a shower. This was a long day. 

“We’re here”, he said halting before a picturesque, colorfully lit building. 

“Whaaat? This is a noodle place!” Hana protested, looking at the bright neon sign above the entrance. Indeed, they were standing in front of a quaint local ramyeon joint. 

“We’re not going into the restaurant...” Hanzo sighed, unlocking a unassuming door just a step next to the restaurant entrance. “The apartment above.” 

“Oh.” Hana giggled embarrassed, following him inside the building and up a narrow staircase


End file.
